Dhammapada Verses 320, 321 and 322 - Attadanta Vatthu
Tipitaka » Sutta Pitaka » Khuddaka Nikaya » Dhammapada Source: Adapted from the original translation by Daw Mya Tin, M.A. ---- 'Dhammapada Verses 320, 321 and 322 - Attadanta Vatthu' Aham nagova sangame capato patitam saram ativakyam titikkhissam dussilo hi bahujjano. Dantam nayanti samitim dantam raja' bhiruhati danto settho manussesu yo' tivakyam titikkhati. Varamassatara danta ajaniya ca sindhava kunjara ca mahanaga attadanto tato varam. ---- Verse 320: As an elephant in battlefield withstands the arrow shot from a bow, so shall I endure abuse. Indeed, many people are without morality. ---- Verse 321: Only the trained (horses and elephants) are led to gatherings of people; the King mounts only the trained (horses and elephants). Noblest among men are the tamed, who endure abuse. ---- Verse 322: Mules, thoroughbred horses, horses from Sindh, and great elephants are noble only when they are trained; but one who has tamed himself (through Magga Insight) is far nobler. ---- The Story on Subduing Oneself While residing at the Ghositarama monastery, the Buddha uttered Verses (320), (321) and (322) of this book, with reference to the patience and endurance manifested by himself when abused by the hirelings of Magandiya, one of the three queens of King Udena. Once, the father of Magandiya, being very much impressed by the personality and looks of the Buddha, had offered his very beautiful daughter in marriage to Gotama Buddha. But the Buddha refused his offer and said that he did not like to touch such a thing which was full of filth and excreta, even with his feet. On hearing this remark both Magandiya's father and mother discerning the truth of the remark attained Anagami Fruition. Magandiya, however, regarded the Buddha as her arch enemy and was bent on having her revenge on him. Later, she became one of the three queens of King Udena. When Magandiya heard that the Buddha had come to Kosambi, she hired some citizens and their servants to abuse the Buddha when he entered the city on an alms-round. Those hirelings followed the Buddha and abused him using such abusive words as 'thief, fool, camel, donkey, one bound for niraya(hell). Hearing those abusive words, the Venerable Ananda pleaded with the Buddha to leave the town and go to another place. But the Buddha refused and said, "In another town also we might be abused and it is not feasible to move out every time one is abused. It is better to solve a problem in the place where it arises. I am like an elephant in a battlefield; like an elephant who withstands the arrows that come from all quarters, I also will bear patiently the abuses that come from people without morality." Then the Buddha spoke in verse as follows: ---- Verse 320: As an elephant in battlefield withstands the arrow shot from a bow, so shall I endure abuse. Indeed, many people are without morality. ---- Verse 321: Only the trained (horses and elephants) are led to gatherings of people; the King mounts only the trained (horses and elephants). Noblest among men are the tamed, who endure abuse. ---- Verse 322: Mules, thoroughbred horses, horses from Sindh, and great elephants are noble only when they are trained; but one who has tamed himself (through Magga Insight) is far nobler. ---- At the end of the discourse, those who had abused the Buddha realized their mistake and came to respect him; some of them attained Sotapatti Fruition.